Angel Eyes
by bloodthirsty4u
Summary: Maka makes a big mistake trusting a stranger at a party. Soul is entranced by the beautiful green eyed slip of a woman he's determined to make his. Even if he has to trick her into his trap every step of the way. Rated M for violence and lemons Musically inspired by chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and thanks for reading. **_

_**First chapter for my first SoMa fanfic, hope you guys love it.**_

_**As always read and review! It makes me want to update faster!**_

_**-I do not own Soul Eater or its beautiful characters I just enjoy playing with them!**_

**9:45p**

Excitement filled the air of the apartment as Maka busied herself getting ready for the biggest party of the season. She had finally allowed Liz, after many years of hearing her friend beg, to lighten her dirty blonde hair to a beautiful shimmering platinum blonde which fell in silken waves over her shoulders and back.  
>She stood in front of her mirror, admiring the look she had pulled together. Her green eyes were startlingly bright outlined in a black smoky eye, her creamy skin like moonlight in her black deep v neck dress. The silky fabric hugged her perfectly, the hem falling just above her toes, peaking out of the strappy black stilettos. A flash of her long legs from the dangerously high slit up the side of the skirt pulled together the seductive look she was going for.<br>Energy rippled over her as took in her reflection, barely recognizing herself. With a smile she lifted the black lace eye mask to her face, tying the ribbon behind her head.  
>A horn sounded outside, calling for her. Liz's ringtone started playing from her phone on the bed. Gathering her skirt Maka met her friend outside in her car.<p>

**10:15p**

Maka and Liz walked in through the front door of the mansion into the party. Marie sure knew how to throw a good bash. The entire place was decorated with glittering streamers and net. The music was loud enough to cause a pulsing in the room. Maka turned to Liz and waved as they parted for the night.  
>'Okay Maka,' she breathed, 'you can do this. Its a party, it'll be fun.'<br>She made her way through all the swaying, shimmying bodies of all the masked dancers, their sweat caked in glitter. Making her way over to the bar she found the list of drinks being offered for the night and flagged down the bartender, pointing to what she wanted on the list. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She watched as he sloshed different liquids together into a glass with a few ice cubes, the color turning a wicked green. Handing her the glass, she slid a twenty over the counter and sauntered off. Leaning against a wall she took a deep breath, tipped back her glass and let the icy liquid burn its way down her throat.  
>"Liquid courage." She whispered, her voice nonexistent in the loud pulsing music.<br>The warm feeling of the alcohol spread down her arms and legs, her nerves fading. She'd never been one for crowds like this, but she vowed she would break out of her shell, take new risks. It was after all, a new year and time for new beginnings.  
>She made her way through the house to the back parlor room, lights dancing across her path. She slid against the wall to avoid getting knocked over as a group of people stumbled around and past her. As they exited she found herself completely alone in the parlor, the moonlight coming in from the large bay windows engulfing her.<br>The large grandfather clock behind her gonged, announcing it 11 o'clock.  
>She dismissed it, completely unaware that this hour would change her entire life forever.<p>

_**Thanks for the read, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, wow this has gotten a lot of attention already! I'm really pleased! So some of your reviews were people wondering how I am going to pull this off and involve the others. And that got me thinking ALOT! And while I have yet to figure out where and how to end it all, I can promise you quite a few interesting chapters to keep you busy till then. Something that I will be doing with this story is switching formats between Character POV's and narratives as an experiment to see how it goes. **  
><strong>And as always I aim to please so plot twists are to be expected. Also as always, my stories can get very dark and very graphic and sexual. Consider this your warning.<strong>  
><strong>Happy reading my lovies!<strong>

The night air wrapped around my skin like a blanket, shadows forming to my will, creating my ideal party attire. Black shadows twisted with white moonbeams, forming a pinstriped suit that fit perfectly to my body. Almost as an after thought a black eye mask formed with a feather light touch on my face.  
>Smiling I stepped out of the shadows of the trees, the mansion before me thudding with music and lights. Even from the back yard I could feel the energy from inside the place. My shoes echoed on the stone tiles as I walked up the steps to the back door. As I turned to handle the sound of a grandfather clock filled the air behind the door. The perfectly timed rhythm made my lip twitch.<br>_Gong._  
><em>Gong. Gong.<em> I stepped into the house.  
><em>Gong. Gong. Gong.<em> The door swung shut behind me with a click.  
><em>Gong. Gong. Gong. Gong.<em> Moonlight fluttered in through the large bay windows, bathing the tiles on at my feet in milky white light.  
><strong><em>Gong.<em>**  
>Silence fills the parlor room.<br>The wind moves the clouds farther from the moon, its light filling the room from floor to ceiling, revealing the sole person in the room with me. Her eyes were closed, as she leaned against the wall. Her skin seemed to glow in the pale light, her pale golden hair framing her face beautifully. Her black strapless dress clung to her little body leaving little to the imagination, not to mention that sinfully delightful slit up the side. Her flash of thigh making me drool a little.  
><em>'Little vixen'<em>  
>Silencing my footsteps completely I approached her. Her eyes remained closed as the distance between us reduced and I found myself almost itching in my skin waiting to see the look in her eyes. Would she be frightened? Would she scream? I couldn't help but lick my lips hungrily, every dark atom in my body hoping to hear her screams and taste her fear.<br>I stepped closer and was standing right in front of her small form. Leaning forward, I placed one hand on the wall beside her head. This close to her I could smell her perfume. It was a delicate scent, Like butterfly kissed roses. It made my mouth water.  
>Having sealed my presence completely she still had yet to open her eyes. God how I wanted to see those eyes!<br>Smirking I leaned forward, feeling the slight heat from her skin.  
>"Hello Beautiful." I barely whispered against her ear, at the same time releasing the barriers on my presence, allowing her to feel me completely.<br>I felt her body tense up and pulled my attention back to her face, watching as her eyes flew open.  
><em>Green.<em>  
>Such a startling and vibrant shade of green. Framed by the black lace mask they seemed all the brighter.<br>Shock filled those enchanting green orbs, but much to my displeasure, there was none of the fear I desired to see.  
>"How... How did you...?" Her voice was small, confusion coloring her words. But I'd bet any amount of blood her screams and moans were the prettiest sound in the world.<br>I cranked out a wicked smile for her, flashing her a wonderful view of my teeth. Her eyes merely widened in awe.  
>Frustrated but more then just a little interested in her reactions, I tilted her chin up to meet my eyes, her warm skin on mine causing my body to warm slightly.<br>"Would you care for a dance?"

**AN: Ok, So that about wraps up this chapter. I'm ubber sorry if its kind of a boring chapter because nothing REALLY happened, but sadly because of how I'm writing this and where I'm heading with Angel Eyes, it was a necessary step. So, as always, read and review. really the more reviews the faster I will update. and chapters will get longer the farther we go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So confession time, I've taken to actually watching Soul Eater while writing Angel Eyes chapters, so that I get ALL the feels from the original work while writing mine... Its really strange to admit that it helps to fuel my writing. **  
><strong>I'm sure more then just one of you are wondering just what I'm doing with Soul's character. Bahahahahaha! Well I'm gonna be a big old meanie pants and keep that to myself for while! Your more then welcome to guess if you want in the reviews though! <strong>  
><strong>Anyways, here is chapter 3, Enjoy!<strong>

"What?"  
>I looked straight into the strangers red eyes. I could feel my heart flutter a bit and worked hard to control my breathing.<br>_God he's handsome._  
>He laughed, his deep voice sending butterflies astir in my chest.<em> Yeah.. he's defiantly way to handsome.<em>  
>His lips pulled back into a smirk revealing his razor sharp white teeth again.<br>"I asked you if you'd care to dance with me, beautiful."  
>Something about how he said that last part, how he nearly growled it out, made me bite my lip.<br>_Swooning over a man so quickly, Dammit Maka, no more alcohol for you!_  
>But the larger part of my brain didn't care. Not really. The stranger in front of me was too interesting to pass up. My curiosity trumped my caution.<br>_Its just a dance, what could it hurt._

He must have seen my answer on my face, or in my blush, because he held out his hand to me. Taking a step closer, closing the space between us, I slid my hand into his. His tanned skin was warmer then mine and as he pulled me against his chest I could feel his heat coming through his suit. His right hand slid across my body slowly, finding its resting place on the small of my back. I suppressed the shiver his touch provoked.  
><em>Dammit! This is NOT the time to be drunk and horny!<em>

"Umm, I've never really been good at dancing, so you'll have to lead." My hand slid across his arm.  
>"Fine by me. Lucky for you I'm a good dancer."<br>He started, finding his own pace, guiding me. He hadn't been lying, he was good, his steps fluid and relaxed. Like it was something he could do in his sleep. After I picked up the pattern of his steps I looked up at him, his blood red orbs meeting mine.  
>"So- what, might I ask, provoked you to ask me to dance, Stranger?"<br>A small smirk played at the corner of his lips at my question.  
>"It got you to speak to me didn't it, Sleeping Beauty?"<br>"I wasn't sleeping," I said through my blush. "I was just zoning out. And I'm not a princess thank you."  
>He laughed at my rebuttal, strands of his white hair falling into his eyes.<br>"Then what should I call you, Beautiful?" He asked huskily, his hand on my back gripping my hip slightly.  
>I could feel my skin heating in reaction to his touch, his voice. But I pushed it down.<br>"My name is Maka. You could try calling me that, though, its just a thought." I wouldn't let him know, this stranger, the kind of effect he had on me.  
>If he wanted to play games, well, let the game begin.<br>"Maka... Pretty. My name's Soul."

This little slip of a woman was strong. She was doing everything in her power to stay in control, but I'd seen her slip up. In her blush, and that shiver she had tried to hide from me. Looked like for her, I'd have to step up my game. She was too interesting to let go of now. She was stronger then most humans, staring me right in the eyes, yet resisting the heady lust waves I'd sent into her skin on contact. It would just make it all the more worthwhile when I finally got her.

Besides, she carried the scent of my Darkness now. And if I couldn't have her there was no FUCKING way I would let Asura steal my prey. That jackass could choke on my fucking sword before I let him have anything I wanted.

I considered my options as I watched her bite her lip,_ fucking tease._  
>She was quite adorable though, her fiery attitude, her little smile, her sinful little body.<br>Maybe I'd make her my pet.  
>I had, after all, gone through the trouble of telling her my name. The least I could get in return is her screaming it out in ecstasy as I felt her tight cunt around my shaft. I licked my lips at the thought, suddenly parched.<br>_I could just swallow her in my shadow and take her with me as I please,... No. That wouldn't be any fun. So then, my next move is..._  
>I slowed our dance to a stop, still holding her in my arms.<br>"I'm not sure about you but I'm a bit thirsty" Ravenous "how about a drink with me, Maka?" I kept my tone light and casual as I gently moved a strand of her silky golden hair out of her face.  
>Her expression seemed unsure so I took a step back, and she caved. She pinched the cuff of my jacket nervously. I placed a reassuring look on my face and she seemed to relax.<br>"Okay, maybe just one drink." she mumbled "Your lucky your cute Soul" she teased, a finger running up the line of my neck as she sauntered down the hall towards the bar ahead of me.  
><em>What the Fuck?! When did she- How did she just take back control?!<em>  
>I felt my face heat up a bit and was thankful for the coverage of the mask I wore. Was I blushing!? <em>This damn woman.<em>  
>I followed after her and couldn't help but watch the slight sway of her hips. She peeked at me through her hair, her green eyes full of amusement.<br>She, She was flirting with me!

I needed to end this and reel her in before she got away. Sliding next to her at the bar I flagged down the bartender. I tapped on the strongest drink on the list and ordered two of them. He gave me a thumbs up and got to work mixing liquids together. He quickly added ice to our drinks and slid them to us. I watched as she swirled the liquid around in the glass, her small wrist doing little circles.  
>I tipped my glass back and drank, the burning amber liquid felt amazing as I signaled the bartender for another, noticing her glass also was empty and motioned for him to bring two.<br>She smiled and bit her lip a little as she plucked one of the little pink umbrellas from the cup on the table. She opened it gently and twirled it between her thumb and pointer finger. With a slight pout to her lips she turned and smiled sheepishly at me.  
>"What?"<br>"Hmmm," she wrapped one arm under her breast and leaned it against the bar, pressing her shoulder into her hair. She looked positively edible.  
>"Soul" she nearly meowed my name. "Can I ask you something?" She gleefully picked up her second drink and took a gulp, shivering a little as it went down. She peered at me from the corner of her eye, waiting.<br>"Yeah, sure." What was she thinking now?  
>Without warning she suddenly was right in front of me, "Why is your hair white? It looks soft..." Maka's eyes looked positively delighted as she stared at me. She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair gently, her thumb brushing my ear. "Oh, it is soft!"<br>She giggled again and I swear the sound alone made my dick twitch.  
>Her butterfly scent was mixed heavily with the smell of her own lust and arousal. So she wanted to play dirty huh? Fine with me.<br>I casually took a sip of my drink, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in my hair more then I'd ever admit. Leaving the hot taste of the alcohol on my lips I pulled her flush against me with a hand on her back and captured her gaze. She gasped a little, her breath fanning over my face, our lips mere inches apart.  
>"I'm willing to bet those lips of yours are softer, Lovely Maka."<br>Before she could respond I pressed my lips against hers, and damn if I wasn't right. Soft and sweet.  
>Ball was in Maka's court now. I eased up on the pressure of the kiss, my fingers massaging her back and was about to pull back, teasing her more when she pulled me back by my tie, her lips pouty.<br>I smirked. Game on.

AN: Okay everyone thats it for this chapter, I'm really sorry for all the shameless teasing and flirting and whatnot but hey, its coming along. I'm pretty sure Maka's on deck next for POV. And yeah, Maka is a lightweight. Soul"s true nature and identity are going to be unveiled around chapter 5 or 6.  
>Remember, Read and review, helps me update faster.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My fingers twisted tightly around his silkly black tie as I felt the emptiness of his lips leaving mine. I couldn't stop the need building in me, the sparks I desperately needed him to ignite within me. I wanted his hands and lips everywhere, needed him to sate the hunger inside me.

The spark in his dangerous red eyes promised to devour me. My eyes fell back to his lips when I realized he was speaking. Hmmm, those lips.

"Shall we head out? Its getting a bit stuffy in here." He gestured with his eyes to the slowly building crowd around us, his hands never leaving the small of my back as he waited for my reply.

I bit my lip slightly and nodded, untwisting my fingers from the black silk. He smiled slightly, placing a bill on the bar before standing. He placed a hand on my back and guided me through the crowd. I thought we were heading for the door, but he led me to the staircase, his hand falling from my back to take my hand instead as he led me up the large stairway.

"Where are we going?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the growing shadows around us as we walked more into the darkness of the upper levels in the mansion playing with his features.

"Its a shortcut of sorts. Its perfectly safe, don't worry."

My brain was too sluggish from my drinking binge to argue his logic. His strength was something far more stable to rely on as he guided me carefully up the stairs. I internally praised myself for making it upstairs completely drunk off my ass in heels.

All of that 'training' Liz insisted on forcing on me so I could be "sexy' seemed to be paying off finally. Good to know that hours of being forced to walk around the mall in heels was worth it. That all those blisters led to this single moment.

I didn't realize I'd said all of that outloud until Soul laughed loudly beside me.

"Training huh?"

He leaned in close with a cocky smirk on his face, "what else have you been trained for, beautiful?"

I felt the color gather in my cheeks and my balance slipped a bit when I tripped on the next step. Soul caught me with an arm across my stomach.

He laughed lightly again "Relax, it was a joke silly."

He led me the rest of the way up the stairs and down the narrow hallway. It might have been the alcohol messing with me, but it seemed to twist and turn forever before we finally reached a red door at the end of the hall.

Still holding my hand Soul pulled a black key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. It opened silently into darkness. Stepping inside he pulled me along and the door shut tight behind us, enclosing us in the thick black shadow of the room.

As soon as the lock clicked, the lights flickered on. I looked around in awe. We were in what I could only assume was his flat. But how...

Oh nevermind, this place is so pretty!

The floors were made of dark hardwood and the walls were a stone grey color. The living room was on a lower level, down three steps, while the kitchen was on the entry level. The fire place in the living room suddenly flared to life, casting shadows on the black leather sofa and glass coffee table. I hadn't realized Id moved till I was touching the couch, the cool leather between my fingers. Looking up over the fireplace was a third level, the loft. with stairs on both sides and only a black iron fence as a gate between the two.

'I wonder whats up there?'

Souls voice behind me snapped me back to my surroundings.

"So... What do you think?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him. His stance was very relaxed, his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world. His eyes, those red orbs were a different story. The danced like hell fires as he stared back at me.

I decided to be nice. "I like it. Clearly, you have taste."

He didn't miss a beat. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't." He countered, that smirk never leaving.

I felt my cheeks heat at his comment.

His dress shoes clicked against the hardwood steps as he stepped over to the table behind the couch filled with glass and crystal bottles. He filled two glasses , one a darker liquid then the other and handed me the lighter one.

"How about we get you outta those painful looking shoes, if you can even call them shoes, more like death traps." He chuckled and I felt my heart jump.

A dark desire started to creep in, but I kept I tight grip on it.

'He's just a guy Maka, Get it together.'

Soul gestured for me to sit on the couch. I slid onto the smooth leather, the slit of my dress riding up dangerously high. Soul knelt down on the floor in front of me, taking my ankle and slowly unbuckling the thin straps of my shoes one at a time, the whole time his eyes burning like a blazing fire.

Feeling a little hot, I tipped back my glass and emptied it, ice cubes clinking. I felt the liquid fire of scotch down my throat and settle in my belly.


End file.
